Daddy Veela
by VeelaWishes
Summary: Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy are both part Veela. Their magical blood chooses Hermione as their mate... but not as a lover. You see, Hermione is about to obtain two new daddies. Will she accept them and what does this mean for her future? Fluffyfic X
1. She Becomes Their Daughter

Hermione Granger was very hungry. She didn't see the two pairs of eyes watching in amusement as she out-ate even the weasel, despite being tiny. 'I'm going to the library', she smiled sweetly at her best friends, setting off. This was the cue for the two mystery boys to follow her...

She walked with a spring in her step, feeling carefree. Hermione loved reading and was looking forward to picking out some new books to take out.

Cedric and Draco had cast silencing spells to mute their heavier footsteps as their long strides brought them ever closer to the petite little girl. Then, feeling terrible they had to do it, they grabbed her. Both of them were tall, over 6'2 and had large muscles from playing Quidditch. Hermione was barely 5' and stood no chance as the blonde carefully but swiftly swept her to him and held her little wrists in one hand while the older Hufflepuff forced the potion through her plump shell-pink lips, all in the blink of an eye. They panicked slightly when she choked, but wouldn't let her spit out the small amount of potent Sleepiness Draft. The boys tilted her pretty head back and once she'd swallowed, all the tension left her body and she swayed on the spot. Malfoy scooped up the dropped work and books, scowling at Cedric for picking Mione up before he could.

Hermione was very calm and comfy. She was being cradled against an extremely toned chest, tucked in someone's robes. Smooth male voices were travelling with her and seemed to be soothing her. She couldn't make out the words directed at her, just the adoring sounds.

Draco watched jealously as Cedric stroked the soft pale cheek of their love. He'd have insisted on carrying their princess instead but hadn't wanted to disturb her. They were taking her to the suite Dumbledore had told them they could have. 'Don't worry Draco' reassured Cedric, fellow part Veela. 'There'll be plenty of time for you to hold and look after her too. And she's had plenty of food and Sleepiness Draft, so you can put her to bed if you like'. The Malfoy nodded, mollified. She needed to rest. Tomorrow morning would be hard on her.

True to his word, Cedric let Draco put her to bed. The Slytherin gently took off her shoes, socks and robes. She was wearing underwear and a little pink vest now. He didn't want to invade the privacy of her trunk, so dressed her in one of his favourite old T-shirts. It was worn and cosy, perfect to sleep in. Endearingly, it reached past her knees. Draco chuckled and kissed her forehead before tucking the warm silky covers around her. He reluctantly left her room and got into his own bed. He and Cedric had a room either side of hers.

Hermione woke up the next morning in what she thought was her bed. She stretched happily and snuggled in closer to the covers. Her nightie felt bigger than usual but she ignored it. It smelt differently too. It was delicious, like musky but clean and just...mmm. It made her feel warm and happy. Wait! It wasn't her nightie at all! Or her bed! Or the Gryffindor girl's dorm! She ran to the door and tugged on the handle panicking but it was locked tight and far too solid to knock down (not that she was strong enough to knock the weakest door down anyway). A little window into another room opened immediately. She gasped and backed into the wall, afraid. Malfoy was looking in. 'Go back to sleep little one. It's too early to get up yet darling. Cedric and I will explain later. I'll let you out in plenty of time for breakfast honey', Draco said in the softest voice possible, guilty that she seemed so frightened. Cedric came in and picked her up, tucking her back in. Noting the wide eyes and struggles he calmed her down with an advanced relaxation spell and kissed her nose before locking the door once more and going to speak in the kitchen with Draco.

Draco Malfoy was pacing. This was a disaster. She'd never accept him.

'Hermione's stronger than you think. She'll be fine, you'll see. Maybe she's a little upset and confused right now, but she'll come around when she sees how much we love her and will look after her', stated Cedric.

Feelings poured out of Draco like word vomit, 'Easy for you to say! You didn't see the fear in her eyes when they landed on me-most feared Slytherin in the school...What if she never accepts me huh? Or if she's too angry to talk to me ever again?'. He felt like sobbing.

Surprisingly Cedric managed to calm him down. Draco felt grateful. This was too much for one person to deal with. 'Let's go get her for breakfast', the blonde suggested. The Hufflepuff Seeker agreed. 'Hermione sweetie?' called Draco as he opened her door. Mione was still coming around from the enforced relaxation and was cocooned in blankets so the two of them picked out socks, robes and shoes for her, did her hair and changed her undergarments with a spell once she'd already been dressed by them.

'Whaaa...Wha..What?' she yawned in Draco's arms. His eyes lit up, excited to tell her everything. He took her and sat them in an armchair by the fire. Cedric followed. No one lifted the bubble of calm. She would need it.

Draco took the lead. Not before gulping with nerves, he said 'I'm part Veela, as is Cedric. You are our mate. We feel a powerful urge to protect you and do everything for you. Your well-being is our only concern and directly influences our happiness. You are not my sexual mate, nor his. You are a rare phenomenon. A daughter Veela. The teachers have been informed. From now on, you will not leave our sight. We'll be in charge of everthing concerning you and will do anything we see as necessary to cater to your needs. You won't like this but in accordance with the Protection Act for Rare Magical Part-Human Entities, the Ministry has granted us full guardianship over you for the rest of your life. Anything official, even things as simple as applying for a job, the Apparating Test, Hogsmeade trips... will need our signatures. Not that you'll be permitted a job. We can provide for our little girl. I'm now in Gryffindor, to be in your classes. I knew being a Slytherin would make you unhappy, see. Cedric is in seventh year but Dumbledore is considering putting him back a year and in Gryffindor, to be with you. In the next holidays I'm taking you to the Manor to meet my parents, your new grandparents. We need you to call us both 'Daddy' and be a good girl for us. Otherwise our health may suffer. You're a bright witch, please understand that if the Ministry hadn't given you to us and you'd refused we would have both died from heartbreak'.

Hermione burst into tears, seeing how deadly serious they were. She bawled protests incoherently. They cooed sweetly and rubbed her back.  
>They released Veela Father pheremones which made her calm down instantly. She buried her head against Draco, breathing in the scent from this morning. The boys, well, men, continued to comfort her. Dumbledore came in and performed the Veela Bonding Spell after reassuring the girl there was no other option and everything would work out.<p>

This provided Hermione with a strong feeling of security around Cedric and Draco, her Veela Fathers. The spell made her feel more affectionate towards them both and she could now sense their unconditional love for her. A permanent side effect was her being more compliant to their wishes, childlike and vulnerable, to ensure a harmonious Veela Father-Daughter relationship, but they would always take care of her. Veelas lived a long time and she was now part Veela too.

They explained more about Veelas and she listened intently on Draco's lap, ever eager to absorb knowledge. They said that:

Veelas have increased magical abilities, making their spells more powerful. Their memories are enhanced and in males, physical abilities like speed and strength. Full Veelas live up to 500 years, part Veelas like them up to 250. Veela mating can be complicated. Mating is not limited to two people. More than one Veela can mate with one person. A Veela can have more than one mate. Mating types are intimate relationships or parent-child relationships. If one mate dies, all connected Veelas perish too.

She scrunched up her face cutely, trying to take everything in. Cedric and Draco chuckled. Cedric assured 'If you need us to go over it again, me or Daddy Draco'll be more than willing but for now let's get you breakfast honey'. He pecked her forehead and they left for the Great Hall.


	2. Breakfast and The Letters

Hermione's tummy grumbled and she blushed as the two Veelas trotting either side of her laughed. 'I see we'll have to feed you often', observed Cedric amusedly. 'As for myself, I really wonder where she puts it all' chuckled Draco in agreement. The three were making their way to the Hall for breakfast.

Ordinarily, Hermione would've been panicking at the prospect of entering like this. On one side she had a popular, extremely handsome, seventh year Hufflepuff and on the other a popular, extremely handsome and rich, feared Slytherin whom the Gryffindors would not welcome with open arms, regardless of the impromptu house change. They were massive compared to her and they must've looked quite a sight anyway. She was just a shy, little bookworm that followed Harry and Ron around like a lost puppy, though they did dote on her, or sat curled up in some armchair studying.

She suspected that it had something to do with the pheromones they were practically tossing at her. They had informed her of her ability to do so in return. However, instead of making them feel safe and clingier, Hermione's would simply make them more protective and more possessive. Like she had any wish for that, she thought with a resigned sigh. She wondered if Dumbledore had already made an announcement to the students, like he said he'd do. Hermione was highly embarrassed she was going to be babied around them and would have to call them both Veelas 'Daddy' but at least they wouldn't ask questions.

As they went in, it was confirmed. Everybody knew. Most people were looking with a sort of amused pity, others with a teasing glint in their eyes, others outrage and sadness (Harry and Ron) and others with distain (the Slytherin table). She gulped and darted to sit by her friends but a large hand wrapped around her elbow and tutted. Draco led her there slowly, with a cocky saunter that showed everyone he would not be intimidated, nor let them intimidate his girl either. He'd changed into Gryffindor robes and when they finally got to their places, some of her house scowled at him. It was understandable. For years he'd played pranks on them, mostly on 'Potty' and 'Weasel' or the common room. For years though, he'd never taunted her even once-some dormant instinct instead leaving him glaring at anyone who picked on her intelligence or adorable curls. Cedric didn't get so much animosity. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had always been on good terms.

People goggled for the first ten minutes or so and if not for her fathers's soothing scents she would have been squirming the entire time. She was in the middle of Cedric and Draco. Cedric was taking care of her, placing lots of food on the golden plate in front of her, while she anxiously listened to Draco parry and thrust in a verbal sparring match happening between him and Ron and Harry.

'Leave us alone,' said Draco coolly, 'She's your friend and you should appreciate that I too, want the best for her...though I wonder if this is more about your egos; particularly you Weasel'

Ron turned bright red, spluttering and gasping like an overinflated goldfish. 'You..You...YOU FERRET! You're bloody perverted is what you are! She's your age for crying out loud! Did you even ask her if this was what she wanted?' Seeing Hermione's face, he grinned triumphantly 'Of course you didn't'.

Here Cedric interjected 'There was no choice for any of us. And we are not perverted! This is a perfectly innocent relationship. I'm disgusted you would even suggest such a thing. Wait until you have a daughter, then you'll know how we're feeling, but even then you won't fully comprehend, because Veela blood magnifies those instincts on a massive scale'. His smooth voice was deeply offended and Ron looked slightly sheepish. He'd always respected Cedric.

Draco smirked, cutting up the bacon and eggs Cedric had given Hermione. The action was so obviously second nature, he didn't notice he was doing it. Harry watched, deep in thought. Hermione didn't even seem unhappy around them. She was snuggled up under Cedric's arm, watching Ron a bit timidly (and unknowingly putting out 'look after me and don't let him upset me' pheromones), but that was it.

'Back me up here mate..' The redheaded boy was inviting Harry.

'I dunno...' He said heavily, then came out with 'I think I actually believe them. Dumbledore does, Cedric's too decent to pull a stunt like this and Malfoy couldn't act so caring in a million years'. Harry gestured towards the small group opposite him on the table.

The mated trio were now barely paying attention, too involved in each other. Mione was giggling at something and the guys were smirking, not too wrapped in their banter to point to her plate when she stopped eating. Cedric and Draco seemed more mature than usual. Like proud and watchful parents as opposed to school players. Their friend since first year was remarkably laid-back, more childlike somehow as she emanated trust through even body language and watched them joking to amuse her. Trying to make peace, Harry offered them the jug of pumpkin juice, which Draco took with a smile of understanding, accepting the truce and filling Hermione's goblet up for her. Ron shot the two boys an incredibly hateful look as Mione talked animatedly to them, who were hanging on to her every word, instead of chatting with him and Harry.

Just then, two owls came sweeping to a halt by them. A dusty brown barn owl deposited Cedric's letter on his lap before leaving, and a handsome eagle owl stood majestically, waiting for Draco to untie a letter and a small package from its leg. Hermione petted it, and awwed 'Aren't you sweet?' to the smug thing, until it left. Cedric and Malfoy looked at each other over the top of her head before nodding to an unspoken question. Responses from their parents.

Cedric cleared his throat, then read aloud:

'_Our Dear Boy, _

_We received your letter and have to say we're delighted that you have finally found a mate. We always knew the Veela blood was strong in you, and having a connection with another soul so deep, can only do good for a fine young man like yourself._

_Granted, we were expecting a lover though we are equally as happy to welcome a grand-daughter into the family. She sounds like a real treasure and it isn't surprising that you aren't the only one taken with her. We look forward to meeting her, and Draco who also sounds like a very capable Veela to watch over her. You'll have to bring them both home to us, we simply won't take no for an answer._

_Our fondest regards, Your Parents'._

'That's nothing!' cackled Draco. 'Hear what _my_ mother sent!'. He proceeded to read in a very accurate, though slightly cruel, overly-enthusiastic falsetto.

'_To Darling Draco,_

_I'm thrilled for you! You simply must bring her to the Manor immediately! Or..it might be a better idea to wait for the upcoming Christmas holidays. Your father and I are ecstatic to have been informed of this milestone which will no doubt, change your life forever and for the better. Veela blood picks out only the best and I can guarantee that she is more than worthy to join the Malfoy family. We're in the middle of preparing the most lavish room in the house for her to stay in! I want her to see this as a home, and love it so much she wants to stay forever! Is Hermione taking the mating news well? I'm sure she is, but at least with the strings your father pulled at the Ministry you have a guarantee she is yours forever. I couldn't have watched you waste away pining had she said no to being with us. I've always wanted a daughter and now I have a delightful granddaughter to spoil! Nothing could please me more! I've enclosed a small gift for sweet Hermione, to convey my feelings of utter joy and gratitude towards her. Lots of Love from Mother X'_

Hermione was blushing furiously throughout, feeling overwhelmed by everything. Cedric pulled her onto his lap and Draco unwrapped her present, eliciting a gasp from her, Parvati Patil and Ginny Weasley, the nearest females. Draco beamed as he put the bracelet on for her, doing the complicated looking clasp with ease. It was gorgeous. No words on Earth could describe it. It was made of platinum, which swirled in intricate designs around ornate sapphires, diamonds, opals, rubies and emeralds. It was sparklier than the stars and took her breath away. She was adamant about not being able to accept it and was promptly cut off by Draco telling her it looked beautiful on her and of course she would, she was family. He assured her he would include how much she adored it and thank Narcissa in the letter back. His tone was Daddy Veela firm and she nodded obediently, relaxing against Cedric, examining it in the light. Weaselette and the Patil girl were squealing in excitement for her.

The bell for first lesson rang. For Draco and Hermione it was Potions. Cedric had Charms and looked devasted. He brought Hermione even closer to him, unwilling to let go. It broke her heart to see him so sad.

Draco said 'I know it's hard Ced, but you know I'll take good care of her. I'd die before letting anything happen, you know that too. If it gets too hard to keep away, just pop in. Snape might not be happy, but the teachers have to make allowances now that they know'. He gently prised away Mione. She felt awful to be the cause of his pain so gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear 'I love you...Daddy', when he picked her up. Draco smiled knowingly as they left Cedric behind with a face splitting grin.


	3. Wrath of The Veela Blood

Draco took Hermione to his and Pansy's table. Pansy had been his friend since childhood and he knew she would want to get to know Hermione now, and be polite. He had carried Hermione's schoolbag as well as his own, claiming it was far too heavy for her to carry and she would hurt herself. No one dared to call him whipped in the corridors, or to make fun of Granger for holding his hand. This was probably due to their knowledge of the Veela bond or the knowledge that Draco was adept at sending out vicious curses like bullets and would give a long hard glare to anyone who looked sideways at his newly accquired daughter.

Pansy Parkinson had always been quite intimidating to Hermione. She was like the Slytherin Princess. She was very pretty and sleek, with tailored green robes showing a body that had several schoolboys panting, straight shiny black hair, perfectly applied eye makeup and ever present pink lipstick. She was cunning and Hermione secretly admired her wit and the way she stood up to dumb Slytherins like Crabbe and Goyle, who picked on people for no reason, when really they were the dungheads. On the other hand, the razor sharp tongue didn't make her seem more approachable.

'So you're Draco's mate?' She asked, giving Hermione an appraising glance. Hermione gulped but the next second Pansy had engulfed her in a warm hug. She couldn't help blurting out 'You Slytherins are much fuzzier than you let on, aren't you?', in pure wonder. Pansy laughed pleasantly and Draco finished pulling out her stuff.

Snape walked in and Draco tensed when he sensed how much his love didn't like the man. Her pheremones were all over the place and he responded by smothering her with his, like protective cotton wool. Draco remembered all the times Snape had been sarcastic to her and ignored her hand up when his baby wanted to answer the questions the greasy professor posed, then made a scathing comment like no one knew, or called her a know-it-all. He slung an arm around her small shoulders and she snuggled in without hesitation. Her wonderful mate had calmed her emotions and she felt so safe and protected. Draco locked eyes with his old Head of House. Steel grey eyes dared coal black ones to test him, to say a word against Hermione, or their relationship.

The class watched in amazement as onyx eyes lowered submissively and the scary big bat started to lecture them about the Persuasiveness Potion they would be making instead of commenting on the cosy embrace. Draco watched sadly as Hermione didn't put her hand up once. He knew she knew all the answers. His blood boiled as he internally raged that Snape had broken her spirit and humiliated her. He accidentally shattered the glass of Bubotuber pus Snape was holding, he was that angry. Draco smirked as the bell rang and paraded his lovely mate out of the door, past the angry teacher who now had blisters the size of Mars all over him.

Hermione flung her arms around Draco. The bond had let her know what was going on in there and she was immensely grateful he cared so much. Draco peppered her face with kisses before putting her down and taking her to meet Cedric because it was morning break.

Cedric presented Hermione with a rose that flashed in rainbow colours. He'd made it in Charms, focusing all his energy on the lesson so he could make her a present and not gnaw his arm off, frantic that she was hurt or in trouble.

'Cedric!', squealed Hermione happily, 'It's beeeeaaaautiful!'. She played with the rose in her soft small hands and he kissed her forehead, glad she liked it. At the same time both Daddy Veelas noticed she wasn't calling them by the right names. 'Cedric?' Cedric asked, with an eyebrow quirked. Hermione's brow furrowed until she got it and her face snapped into a stubborn little pout.

'Yes. Cedric.' she replied defiantly, stubbornly enunciating each word. What they expected her to call them was so embarrassing! For Merlin's sake, they were the same age!

'Mione' said Draco coaxingly. The pheremones came out, a deadly weapon, and Cedric's hurt awoke the bond. Suddenly Hermione felt very vulnerable and childlike. Her eyes widened as the words 'I'm sorry Daddy' escaped her lips, like she was under the Imperius. The men smiled in satisfaction and gave her a little hug that made her feel much better, but for the rest of the day the bond was so much stronger on her part that she felt frustrated.

At dinner, she felt so clingy that Cedric and Draco couldn't help but find it funny. Hermione would sidle up to them until she was on their laps. Then she would breathe in their scents contentedly, her face hidden in their chests. The trouble was that she needed them both in equal measures and as soon as she changed to Cedric's lap, needed to go to Draco's and vice versa. She reeked of pheremones that to make matters worse, set their paternal instincts off. To get her to eat dinner, they had to sandwich her, release their own pheremones and touch and talk to her constantly. They didn't bother with afternoon lessons. There was no point. She wanted Cedric too, and couldn't concentrate at all, even more than them. Both men were going crazy from the pheremones she'd been oozing. They sat in their living room with Hermione inbetween them on the couch, tangled in their arms. They stroked her hair as she nuzzled her face against them and a sympathetic Harry brought them supper. At the end of the day they felt much more in control but Mione refused to go to bed, unable to leave them. They easily overpowered her, changing her into her nightie and tucking her up tightly but Hermione started to cry her eyes out and filled the room with sweet-smelling Veela mate chemicals that made it very difficult for them to go.

'No Daddy,' she she bawled like a toddler, struggling to get up, 'Don'nntt leeeavve m-m-me!'

'Come on baby, you're overtired and need to rest' soothed Draco. Cedric was frantically releasing pheremones, trying to appease the bond. It comforted her, but only when he stayed close.

It wasn't late but they wanted her to have a bedtime. Hermione's emotions were everywhere, like a small child's and they felt very sorry for her. In the end Cedric and Draco agreed to sleep in her bed, either side of their Mione. They roared with laughter as she said 'Goodnight _Daddies' _petulantly, still sniffing but much less upset. It was clear she felt bitter about the Veela blood's little punishment for her.

A/N-LOL. What did you think? Reviews much appreciated. X


	4. A Visit to The Manor

When Hermione woke the next morning, she looked around, bleary eyed. Cedric and Draco were moving quietly but swiftly around her bedroom, packing her things. 'Do you think she'll want some books?' asked Cedric, gesturing towards the heap of spellbooks stacked on a chair. 'Of course she will, you know what Mione's like. Just her favourites though, we have plenty of reading material at the Manor', replied Draco who was folding sweaters. Groggy, she moaned 'Daddy?' to either one of them, confused. It was early and a saturday.

'Hello sleepy-head' crooned Cedric, 'we're just packing. Get dressed. We'll go eat some breakfast, then leave'

'Whaa-aat?' Hermione yawned.

'We're taking you to the Manor. Next week it's the Diggory's but for this weekend, you'll be getting to know your grandparents from my side', explained Draco in his silky voice.

Hermione took the clothes they'd lain out for her and changed in the bathroom, brushing her curls and teeth, then emerging to see a little suitcase under Cedric's arm. Draco was carrying two slightly bigger ones, full of his and Cedric's stuff. They went to eat breakfast, leaving the cases just outside the doors to the hall.

Hermione was perfectly docile. Cedric and Draco chatted amicably as she ate some pancakes. She enjoyed listening to their conversations- they were both so intelligent. She particularly loved it when the gifted Cedric helped her with spellcasting, teaching her lots of hard things her year hadn't been taught yet. He was keen she learn defense spells and hexes, but taught her girly things like how to turn things a glittering pink and transfigure trinkets into furry animals, just to enjoy her delighted giggles and grateful cuddles. Not to say that Draco didn't do things like this too. It was a refreshing change for Hermione to have a willing study companion, as opposed to having to nag Ron and Harry. He cared about her grades and encouraged her to take interest in subjects, not that she didn't already.

They flooed from Dumbledore's office to Draco's home. Hermione's jaw dropped and even Cedric looked impressed. 'It's so preeeettty' said his daughter in awe, causing Draco to grin, pleased. Everything was immaculate and dazzling. This was just his father's office but she loved it. Lucius's study matched the feel of the rest of the house. It was huge and tastefully decorated, with beautiful touches like antique furniture and a chandelier full of glowing candles because wizards didn't use electricity. Lots of surfaces were either crystal or a classy mahogany and there were accents of green and silver, typical Slytherin colours. It was very palacial and impressive, but comforting and welcoming.

Just then, Narcissa bounded excitedly into the room followed by an amused Lucius. 'Hello honey!' greeted the woman, engulfing Hermione in a loving hug. Narcissa was getting on a bit now, but was still ever so dazzling. She had her long platinum hair flowing in styled curls and her kind face was stunning, complimented by fushcia lipstick and light eye makeup around deep blue eyes. She had a slender but soft figure, and smelt like flowers and clean linen. Her husband stood back a little, not wanting to overwhelm the girl but smiled warmly, pleased to see Hermione and laughing at his wife's childlike antics. Lucius looked a lot like Draco but was more mature and measured, emitting strong waves of power and security, clearly the head of the family. He was wearing expensive looking, tailored robes, partly because of his important job and partly because that was just his way. His formality didn't make him seem unapproachable though. He was very handsome, subtle streaks of silver running through his long blonde locks, which looked silky and were tidily pulled back by a thin length of black velvet. He was tall and broad like his son, with slightly less defined muscles but a stouter build. Lucius's features were chiselled and he had grey eyes like Draco's, which held plenty of wisdom and compassion.

'Father, Mother, meet my-(upon witnessing Cedric's possessive scowl)our-Hermione', introduced Draco, laying an assuring and proud hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'I think I speak for us both when I say that it's a pleasure to have you here, granddaughter', said Lucius with a twinkle in his eyes, leaning down to meet Hermione's, and shake her hand.

Hermione nearly fainted when she saw her bedroom. It was a girl's dream to have such a bedroom. All of the textiles were luxuriously soft, in shades of light pink and cream. Her cream carpet was so thick and fluffy that it would've seemed even more comfortable than any bed in the world, had the one in that room not been so outstanding. It was a massive foor poster, dominating the surrounding space. Intricate carvings of flowers and fairies circled the beams and there were billowing curtains of shimmering, translucent, chiffon like material, pulled back around the headboard. They were a silvery white which held lots of different colours where the light caught them. The duvet was thick and warm, and filled with feathers. The sheets matched the colour scheme and there was just the right amount of different sized pillows, arranged symmetrically. Some were decorative, ornately beaded like the light throw tossed over the comforter. There was a large wardrobe, fully stocked with clothes for all different occasions, and a pretty dresser with a mirror, toiletries and gorgeous bottles of perfumes and sprays. Knowing how much Hermione loved reading, Narcissa had placed a bookshelf running almost the entire length of one wall. She'd left space for new additions but had thoughtfully placed books she thought Hermione might like. Most looked new and very expensive, books of wizarding fiction, fun cosmetic spellbooks that might show you how to fix split ends, give you violet eyecolours or perfect grace etc, wizarding crime novels, fairytales and so on. But some of them were old, practically falling apart and she knew these were the most valuable. Priceless treasures when it came to history, heirlooms passed through generations. There was a glimpse of an ensuite through an open door. It looked just as feminine and exquisite as the rest of the place. Hermione was speechless and moved almost to tears, Narcissa beaming at her appreciative and happy reaction.

For the rest of the weekend, Hermione felt so at home. She was showered with love and adoration from all sides, even from Lucius. She'd sit in his study, listening to him talk about work and answering everything he wanted to know about her. Narcissa took her shopping several times in Diagon Alley, where all of the personal shoppers knew her and treated them like royalty.

Draco and Cedric always stuck by her side though. On sunday night, both of them tucked her in.

Draco tenderly stroked her hair out of her face and after getting her settled, asked 'Have you had fun baby?', softly. He laughter at her enthusiastic nodding and gave her a big cuddle. Cedric spoke up, 'We're getting up quite early, for school. We have to grab some of our things then floo from Lucius's study'.


End file.
